Evangelion A3I
by Lance Bardock
Summary: Shingi Kajimi and Atsuko Kirasagi are about to do something that hasn't been done in over 1000 years
1. Default Chapter

The wind feels good I thought as I skated on some of the smoothest pavement I have ever ridden on. As I skated on I thought about the events that have passed and how luck I was to be alive to skate again. The year was 1025a.3.i (After Third Impact) as I skated by I looked up at the cross shaped skeletons of the ancient relics. My history teacher said that they were the ones responsible for the apocalypse known as the Third Impact and that one man fought bravely to preserve mankind. I remember this lecture well cause it was the same lecture that my friend Asuka (at least that's what we call her) had passed me a note with a heart on it. This surprised me cause not many people wrote notes on paper anymore.  
  
As I passed the creepy corpses, I wondered how it was that their bodies hadn't decomposed as fast as say my dog did. I skidded to a slow coast, as I passed the monster. A faded purple demon that had its arms spread out looking like a cross.  
  
This is where it all began I thought.  
  
****************************************************  
  
It was getting cold and the tide was rolling in on the beach. I was waiting for Asuka to show. She was always late so I figured that waiting a bit longer wouldn't hurt. I looked out towards the new red sea as it was called (though I don't know why it looked as blue as all water should) this was my first time out here. According to legend this is where that brave warrior and his lover laid, the remaining humans on earth. The legend goes on about things that I didn't need to know but legends tend to stretch the truth some.  
  
"Hey Lance" Asuka smiled at me.  
  
"And where have you been?" I asked rather curious as to why she brought me out to this eerie and sacred place.  
  
" I got held up," she said "Geez loosen up, what are you afraid of?"  
  
"N-nothing" I said acting as tough as I could. I wasn't about to show her that I was afraid of the ten relics out in the water... nor was I going to tell her that I as going to wet my pants at the sight of the half of a skull out in the distance.  
  
"Good" she said and walked off along the beach.  
  
"Hey wait up!" I called and picked up my stride to catch up to her. We walked on a bit till we reached a rotted piece of wood with a cross nailed to it... the cross was weathered and old and yet appeared to look like someone bled on it.  
  
" They say this is where our the last two remaining humans made love and conceived the world.' Asuka said with awe in her voice. As if standing on the ground where the last people on earth made like rabbits was some great task. My theory was that the warrior had the worst timing in the world and didn't pull out in time making that his excuse.  
  
"What's your point?" I asked.  
  
Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to do it for the prosperity of Mankind?" she asked, "Imagine, no one but you and your lover, no distractions, no annoying parents..."  
  
"Just ten creepy looking monsters and one eye watching ya get it on" I shrugged" I'm tellin ya Asuka, you're better off doing it in front of a camera."  
  
"Thanks for crushing my dream" she muttered. Then without warning she held me close by the waist and kissed me.  
  
"Wh-what was that for?" I stammered. We had been going out for a month and though we've hugged, maybe kissed each other on the cheek or just a small peck she had never kissed me like that.  
  
"I want you to take me," she said in a very seducing voice." Right here, right now"  
  
We kissed passionately almost letting emotion fuel us. We started touching each other in places forbidden otherwise. I forgot about everything, my fear my worries, she was all I knew in the whole world. We were too caught up in ourselves to realize that some middle-aged man was watching us on the beach and it wasn't until we were almost fully engaged in ourselves that we noticed.  
  
"Do you think that doing that makes you as special as they are?" he asked.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Asuka shrieked trying to cover herself.  
  
The man said nothing just stared at us with his tinted glasses his beard had been cut down so that the only hair shown from it was on the bottom of his chin where his goatee and sideburns met. He smirked as he approached us as if seeing the fear in two half-naked children was all the fun he needed. "You two think you are enacting something out of history." he said " in fact you are totally mistaken of the events that came to pass that night"  
  
" What are you talkin about" I asked throwing my pants back on " every one knows this is the spot that the legendary Shinji Ikari and Asuka Ikari did it.  
  
"If you consider trying to strangle the life out of a former comrade in arms a type of intercourse, then you are greatly mistaken ". The man seemed rather offended by our views. " Do you know who I am?" he asked.  
  
" A sick pervert that takes pleasure of watching people having sex cause you can't get any of your own?" Asuka sneered.  
  
" No wait" I said taking a long look at the guy. " Well whoever you think you are you must be full of it trying to assimilate the look of Gendo... you must have researched hard to get your glasses like that."  
  
" So you aren't just two children that try to use the legend as an excuse," he said with a smirk on his face. " I must admit, I'm surprised that you even knew about anything back then" He took a step closer and allowed Asuka a chance to re-dress before speaking. "What are you're names?"  
  
"Atsuko Kirasagi" Asuka said.  
  
"Lance Kajima" I said. There was no way I was letting him know my real name.  
  
"Kajima...Shinji Kajima?" he asked " The son of Tetsuyo Kajima correct?"  
  
"Eh! Uh.... yes." I muttered.  
  
"Ironic" the man said the names of the two newest saviors are the same as the names of the first."  
  
"What?" we asked confused beyond belief.  
  
"You do call yourself Asuka do you not?" he asked.  
  
"Um yea" she answered.  
  
" My name is Katsuhiko Ikari" the man said " a direct descendant of Shinji Ikari".  
  
  
  
(Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell sounds like we got ourselves a predicament! first off if Shinji and Asuka are the last two how does he get to be a direct descendant. keep reading to find out)  
  
!_-V 


	2. History Lesson

"How can that be?" I asked, "That's impossible"  
  
"Yea" Asuka snapped, "We're all descendants of Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Is your surname Ikari?" Katsuhiko asked. "I thought not. As humans spread across the globe they changed their surnames and started whole new bloodlines. Mine has been the same for Generations, thus keeping the Ikari name."  
  
"If you say so" I shrugged. " Now for the five-billion dollar question, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"An Angel warned me." He said without emotion "It has warned me of events to come and the reactivation of the Eva Series"  
  
"The what?" I asked. All of the sudden this guy wasn't making any sense. If Angels were the bad guys and all of them were destroyed then where did this new one come from"  
  
"The Eva Series…the relics?" Asuka asked her attention turned to the deformed humanoid crosses.  
  
" Correct" Katsuhiko said in a stern tone. " I need you two to follow me"  
  
"Mommy told me not to go with strangers," I said as if I was a four- year old reciting a message.  
  
"For all we know you could hold us for ransom or something" Asuka said sharply " not to mention you saw me naked, you might decide to take advantage of me."  
  
"I am not interested in your body" Katsuhiko said with ice words that silenced Asuka.  
  
"Your parents already know that you will be going with me… they also know what you were going to attempt to do"  
  
"Aw man" I winced; the only person I was afraid of in my whole life was my mother. My mother, Tetsuyo Kajimi, was is a nice looking woman, long brown hair, round face, and smooth curves. Even at 35 I've had friends tell me how hot my mom was. (Gross) but when my mother gets angry she becomes a totally different person, she may have the body of a goddess (so I'm told) but she can have a temperament of a dragon. And her finding out that her son was about to lose hid virginity to a girl she didn't really take that much of a liking to would make it worse"  
  
"At least they will should you refuse" Katsuhiko smirked. Asuka also had a look of fear and decided that it would benefit the two of us if we went along with the weirdo's request.  
  
"Excellent" he said and started walking. Of course we followed nervously.  
  
****************************************  
  
We reached a bunker some ways away from home. It was here that I saw a skeletal finger sticking out of the water amazingly some of the tendons and muscles had not decayed yet. Asuka also noticed it and was mesmerized by it.  
  
"Is that…the arm of the Angel that tried to wipe out everything?" Asuka asked in awe.  
  
" Yes and no" Katsuhiko said while driving across Tenshi River (known for the very arm that was lying in it had belonged to an angel). "This Angel reacted to Shinji's wish to make the ideal world."  
  
"Shinji caused the third Impact?" I asked/  
  
"Not necessarily" Katsuhiko said. " Shinji and Evangelion 01 were used as tools to start the third Impact but thanks to his wishes he was able to give Mankind a fresh start."  
  
"With Asuka?" Asuka asked. As if this was she first time hearing the legend instead of the millionth  
  
"Correct" Katsuhiko said. By now we were waiting on a car train taking us deeper into the bunker. I sat back and crossed my arms, thinking deeply. If Shinji was used as a tool, then exactly who decided to call him a brave warrior? My brain rushed with confusion of what I knew and what was just told to me. Asuka laid her head on my shoulder and held on to me. Seeing her lightened my heart and worries.  
  
"You worry too much Lance" she smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me that this don't wear on your mind too," I said teasingly.  
  
"Hey you know me" she said putting up a show of bravado "this has creeped me out beyond belief" she said with a sigh.  
  
"We're here," Katsuhiko, said opening the car door letting us out. It has been a long time since I saw a Geofront. They were built after Mankind had returned to its technological status. Looking down on everything then up at the buildings above us was just breath taking. Asuka couldn't stop looking around. It must have been her first time in one.  
  
"One warning Asuka" I said  
  
"What"  
  
" Be careful when entering doors, that gust of wind will blow that skirt over your head"  
  
"Oh" she said seriously intent on memorizing that. "Thanks for the warning."  
  
We moved along the conveyer belt, just one of what looked like hundreds this one took us to a raft, which we boarded  
  
"Congratulations" Katsuhiko called back to us, "You are about to pilot something that hasn't been seen like this in a thousand years.  
  
  
  
  
  
(Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell the two have become Eva pilots what awaits them now?) 


	3. Eva Launch!

For Mini-chan and Lyra !_-  
  
"Is that a..." I asked wide eyed.  
  
"Wait i know that one!" Asuka said looking at the silver demon.  
  
"That would be Evangelion unit-04" Katsuhiko said with a look of pride on his face. "Originally thought to be destroyed. was recently found off the coast of California."  
  
I looked hard at the white Evangelion, it looked like the four before it in the history books. It's head was shaped like Eva-02 but had two eyes like Eva-01 and 03 also like Unit-02 it had a red sensor eye. I looked down at the ridged mouth design, obviously this Eva was designed to have a working mouth like Units-01 and 03.  
  
"Is that an Evangelion too?" Asuka asked, pointing to the creature beside Unit 04. This one didn't look like an Evangelion at all, but more like what an unfinished Evangelion would look like. It was assumed that this is how the original Evangelions looked before they were given their demon-like apperances. It had greyish skin with brown waves going along it's body, and red eyes that looked to the side vacantly. the rest of it was hidden under the purple liquid that filled the room.  
  
"That will be Evangelion unit 14, an Armor type" Katsuhiko explained.  
  
"Why Armor Type?" I asked. then realized the answer looking up at the massive helmet above us.  
  
"Due to lack of resources, we had to make an armor for it instead of creating an armor-like skin." Katsuhiko frowned"  
  
"Hey Boss!! you should come see this!!" a tech excalimed. he wore the original uniform of Nerv. Katsuhiko nodded and motioned for the two of us to follow. Like obediant little children we did as we were told and followed him.  
  
We made it to a massive room that looked like a military command center, peopl escurring to and fro all wearing the original Nerv uniform.  
  
He couldn't be original and come up with a new uniform? i thought. Then again this reminds me of how the books described the original Nerv orginization.  
  
On a large screen the beach we were on not too long ago was being displayed. Though it was focused more on the water.. to the Regenorating Evangelion.  
  
"One of the Eva Series has restarted operations" a familiar voice said. The voice belonged to a beautiful japanese woman with long brown hair tied back.. She looked at me with the same warm eyes that greeted me this morning before school, and like that her seriousness returned. "We've managed to completely destroy the cores of seven of the Eva Series before this one restarted."  
  
"Have the others shown sign of Regenoration?" Katsuhiko asked.  
  
"No," The woman said," the others are actually beginning to deteriorate"  
  
"Lance Kajimi, meet Tetsuyo Kajimi" Katsuhiko said with a sense if sarcasm" I believe you met?"  
  
I can't beleive it, i thought this guy is gettin a kick out of introducing me to my own mother. I looked at her and nodded in recognition " Yeah, we've met" i said, stern and cold.  
  
"You never told me your mother worked for Nerv" Asuka said a amazed as i was.  
  
"That's because I didn't know..." I replied.  
  
"Continue assult while we prepare the Evas for launch** Katsuhiko barked then turned back the way we came.  
  
"Sir!" my mother replied and then looked at me" so how was school?" she asked.  
  
I nearly fell over at the thought of my mother giving commands for an all out attack then asking me how my day was"  
  
"It was...um..."  
  
"We need to be going Ms. Kajima" Asuka said grabbing my arm" bye bye." Asuka waved and then dragged me down the hall after Katshuhiko.  
  
Katsuhiko was waiting by some lockers holding a blue and black material in his hands. he handed the blue thing to Asuka and the black one to me.  
  
"Put these on." He barked "Then head to the dock where we were before for instructions." WIth that said he walked off.  
  
I looked at the black thing. it looked like one of those pajamas with the footies that i used to wear when i was four.( i miss those...) it had a hard thing on the back with the number"14" on it. I carried the suit to a room that seemed empty and began to change. As soon as i finished putting the thing on i went to a Mirror to see how it fitted on me. It hung a bit loose on my slim yet muscular form. I looked at the button on my left wrist, pushed it and gasped as the material fitted to my every curve. i was adraid to breathe at first thinking it wouldn't alow me but soon realized that it was quite comfortable, almost like a second skin.  
  
I walked out to see if Asuka had finished dressing sure enough she had, the suit bagging around her chest area. She looked at me and laughed  
  
"Did they give you one that was too small?" she laughed.  
  
"Push the button on your left wrist" I said trying to hide an evil grin. she did so and the let out a small squeal as the suit stretched and tightened around her body. She stood there trying not to breathe while i laughed.  
  
"Y-you knew it would do that didn't you!" she said still shocked at how the suit fitted around her.  
  
"Yes i did," I shrugged " i just wanted to see that look on your face". i walked passed her and kissed her cheek. "It looks good on you"  
  
Asuka blushed, and the two of us made our way to the Evangelions.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
When we made it to the dock, there were two white cylinders that looked like long pillswere hanging in front of the Evangelions. they reminded me of something i saw on a field trip, and then remembered what it was.  
  
"Is that an Entry Plug?" I asked  
  
"You kids are smarter than I had previously thought" Katsuhiko smirked "Yes but these aren't like the old plugs." He handed us both a pair of little headset thingys that matched our suits. " these Interface headsets will give you full syncronixation with the Eva, your movements will be its, giving it a faster reaction time than the original Evangelion Entry Plugs" he motioned for us to get in. We didfalling into a golden pool.  
  
"Ew! Please tell me this isn't what i think it is" Asuka's voice echoed into my plug.  
  
The doors to the Entry plugs closed and the liquid begin to rise. I held my breath as it passed over my head.  
  
I;m gonna die in a vat full of piss I thought as my lungs burned crying out for air.  
  
"I'm...breathing?" I heard Asuka say in my head. i let out a cloud of bubbles and allowed the golden liquid to enter my lungs. sure enough, it was rich with oxygen. and also very relaxing  
  
" What you are floating in is LCL" Katsuhiko's voice rang in my head. "The liquid will help you Synchronize with your Evas, and the interfaces also double as an communications system directing the speaker's messages directly to the brain."  
  
Does that mean they can hear my thoughts? i wondered. Since no one answered my question I assumed it was safe to think as much as i wanted.  
  
"Do you understand?" Katsuhiko asked us, in which we both answered positvley, though nervously. The plug suddenly shone with all the colors of the rainbow, then it glew a pale yellow. When the light faded, I was looking at Katsuhiko and my mother standing on the dock, both of them talking in grave tones.  
  
"I understand..." I heard Katsuhiko say finally and my mother ran off towards the command center. "There' no more time I'll have to instruct you as we go along."  
  
With that said our plugs were lifted above the Evas. Asuka had it easy since her Eva's Entry plug opening was already there and established, but i didn't see one for mine. The Eva lowered it's head and with a sickening ripping sound, the skin tore open revealing the spinal cord. I closed my eyes as the plug was positioned, and spun into place. As soon as I was in i heard skin and muscle grow and close up. It was dark for a while till my plug glew again showing the creature's nerves. I blinked a bit noticing that i was was looking out of the Eva's eyes. When i looked at the dock, Katsuhiko was nowhere to be seen, and the purple liquid was gone too. I also noticed that i was no longer floating but standing on a firm platform. The sound of motors wirred to life as armor much like a Samurai's attatched itself to my Eva. I felt as we were moved onto a platform.  
  
"Ready?" I heard my mother say.  
  
"I-i guess" i said.  
  
"Let's do it, what's the worse that could happen?" Asuka said.  
  
The girl sure does get into character... i thought. "Remember how the legend went, Atsuko" I said trying to bring her back to reality. "Try not to end up like Asuka did..."  
  
"Yeah yeah, I know.." she sighed. " but we heve S2 Engines, unlike the other Evas."  
  
"EVA LAUNCH!!" I heard my mother yell. Instantly the platforms our Evas were on shot up like a bullet, riding the rails up to the surface. Soon as reached the surface, the final locks were released, instantly sending us higher through the water, and higher still flying over the relics.  
  
" Lance concentrate on flying , catch Asuka and bring her over to the beach." My mother's command echoed in my head.  
  
Fly... I concentrated hard thinking of birds in flight and felt an itching in my back. Instantly, My Eva grew wings and soared over to Asuka.  
  
"Eva's motions are your own" Katsuhiko said."In order for you to move your Eva you must move your own body as well as concentrate on the action..at least untill you are-" he cut off. and i concentrated on catching Asuka. soon as My Eva made it to her's i reached out.The Eva did the same, catching her Super-man style (* Yea I know Super-man ceased to exist since no one was around to remember but oh well*). We landed on the beach awaiting instructions.  
  
"Get ready kids" my mother said. "it's beginning."  
  
  
  
Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell now that our 2 new Eva Pilots have finally synced and have made it out tothe battlefield, what awaits them now. get ready for a tag team battle royal  
  
-Thanx fer your support  
  
!_-V 


	4. End of Eva(again)

This is it!!! this could be the last chapter...or is it  
  
  
  
  
  
"Exactly how do we destroy them?" I asked watching they two white Evas returning to their original snake-headed forms. As if on cue a large wall opened up revealing a mass aesenal f guns, knifes, axes, and a few lances (though none of them were like the lance of legend). i grabbed for the lance inside my entry plug feeling the smooth metal in my hands as my Eva held it.  
  
"I'm ready" i said looking towards Asuka's Eva. She took hold of a pistol. (being skilled with a gun like i am ancient weapons)  
  
"Our weapon are having no effect on they Evas now that they have partially regenorated, they will have their AT fields up so be careful" my mother informed us.  
  
"A...T?" i said uncertain of what that was. i had read about it but it none of the sources i read could tell me what it was, just that it was part of the cause of the third impact.  
  
"Absolute Terror Field" Katsuhiko Ikari told us, "It is used as a defence mechanism, not allowing anyone near it.  
  
"So how do we expect to get close to it??" Asuka asked.  
  
"Unfortunatley we have to wait till they finish regenorating before they drop their AT fields again" my mother said.  
  
"I'm not waiting" I said walkig towards the sea, "if there's even a small chance to keep this problem from elevating I'm gonna take it!"  
  
"Now who's acting like Asuka?" Asuka teased. I paid her no mind but for some reaon my Eva lifted a hand and brought down three fingers and folded it's thumb in. an ancient gesture used in anger.  
  
"Maybe later " Asuka shrugged. Eva and I walked deeper into the sea, closer to one of the healing titans. I pulled back a fist and sent it flying towards the Eva's corewhat i felt next was completley wierd. it felt like hitting a steel wall. as I did a yellow light eminated in hexagonal waves away from the point of contact.  
  
"So that's an AT field" I said. A thought entered my mind like a lended memory.i shrugged it off paying it no mind and started pounding on the field hoping there was a way to weaken it.  
  
"Lance! Behind you!!!" Asuka yelled. before i could turn around the other mass produced Eva, fully healed, jumped for my neck. Using the blade on my Eva's forearm, elbowed the Evamaking a cut along it's torso. It grunted and jumped back. When i turned back to my target, the core was completley hiden inside the body again.  
  
"Oh great..." I moaned. and ran back to the shore. there was no way i was gonna be able to take it out if the other one was only going attack me more.  
  
The two Evas approached us with an evil grin on their eyeles faces (at least i didn't see anything that looked like eyes).  
  
"What can only two of them do?" Asuka asked. abit cocky and nervous at the same time.  
  
"They may not have the Spear of Longinuss," Katsuhiko said, "but they know every entrance port in Nerv, they'll find something to use if not stopped now."  
  
I heard the sounds if shots being fired and noticed they were hitting the Eva in front of me. It jerked and suddered withthe force of the shots, but it didi not die.  
  
"Oh yes," I sighed, "let's make it mad"  
  
"You got any ideas?" Asuka snapped at me.  
  
"I'm working on it..." i said kicking my attacker as it charged towards me.  
  
Okay...according to legend, Asuka managed to kill all nine of them in almost four minutes...and yet they came back to life after her time was up....but we are all S2 beings here so this fight could take forever... my thoughts were interuppted by the sickenning thud of a head rolling towards me. it belonged to one of the final two members of the Eva series. Asuka began a violent attack on the headless body, digging for its core. befre she found it the headless monster grabbed her Eva and threw it into the weapon's rack.  
  
"Asuka!" i cried and ran to help her, only to be cut off by the other Eva.  
  
I should have studied the adventures of Shinji more i thought and with my lance in hand charged and stabbed the white demon. It didn't seem too happy about it making a gruntled sound which obvously displayed pain... both My Eva and I ,totally immersed in the battle,let out a defaning roar using the lance ato flip the white Eva over on its head, I smirked at the sound of its neck breaking (ok i'm heartless i know but this the survival of a desperate man's orginization and probably the survival of all of mankind.) . By this time Asuka was up, as was the Eva she decapitatated. The Eva, rushed to the weapon's wrack picking up a knife and charged Asuka head on.  
  
"Oh boy these things are stupid arent they?" Asuka moaned, aggrivation setting in.  
  
"That's it!" I yelled out"The Entry Plugs!" I slammed my lance down on theEva's spine to be stopped by an AT Field.  
  
"This gets better and better" I sighed and kept coming down on the AT field until my lance broke.  
  
"Is there any way to get through these things??" screamed out frustrated.  
  
"Unfortunatley no." my mother said "Only one Eva to date has been able to get through an AT Field..."  
  
"Fantastic" Asuka said fighting off her attacker. out od mass frustration she punched through its core and brought her hand up through it's skull. The Eva fell down bleeding.  
  
"Hey with out the core the entry plugs shouln't haev any effect right?" I asked looking down at the bleeding Eva"  
  
"Normally" Katsuhiko said now in deep thought. "But the Eva Series desroyed themselves, according to legend. Only the Spear of Longinuss was able to stop them..."  
  
"This is hopeless" i muttered "we've been going around in CIRCLES!!!!" I screamed out throwing the downed Eva into the water. within minutes, it was back on it's feet and walking towards me..  
  
"I give up" Asuka panted. "We do everything to these guys and yet mothing phases them...Not to mention the Entry plug is missing "  
  
"IT'S WHAT!?" Katsuhiko, My mother and I yelled in Unison.  
  
"It wasn't there" Asuka said, sounding defeated. "the whole time i was opening it WH-WHAT IS THAT!?" She said pointing to a purple light shining farther off in the sea. I could barley make it out but the light was in the shape of a cross. the light faded and golden wings flew towards us.  
  
"Another one??" I asked once again destroying my fighting partnerflattening it's core, which inflated again, regenortating and then growing its own AT field.  
  
"It might be some good news kids" Mom said. "Believe it or not but it's Unit 01!"  
  
"Shogouki?" I was astounded and surprised. Eva unit 01 was my favorite creature of legend, having poster of different ideas of how the Eva looked but none of them showed that the monster was purple nor did they take into effect that it did not have the units on its shoulder like Asuka's Eva did.  
  
"Maybe it'll know what to do with these guys" i said kicking thehe white Eva in the ribs sending it flying towards the landing Unit 01. The purple Eva looked at me, took the Eva by it's neck and bit it hard, taking a chunk out of its neck.  
  
"Ew?" I said in wonder of seeing my favorite monster at work.  
  
"Do we run?" Asuka wondered.  
  
"I think it's safe." I said  
  
Unit one lifted its head towards us after eating the first and walked towards us its face covered in blood. I looked at the remains. the Eva looked like an empty jacket, no core, just blood and crushed bones. Unit 01 grabbed the other Eva and did the same to it, occasionally looking towards us. All we could do is watch in awe, boh of our Evas stood watching as if some sacred ritual where you would sacrifice the wicked to a fire god or something.  
  
After the Eva finished, it let out a blood curdling roar ,sending me to my knees(as well as my Eva). it then looked at mefor a moment, trying to decide if i was food and started singing...  
  
**************************************************************************** *** ~Zankoku na tenshi no you ni, shounen yo shinwa ni nare...~  
  
I looked over to my Evangelion alarm clock and turned up the song listening to it in my bed.  
  
"That was some dream i had..." I sighed That's the last time i watch End of Eva before going to bed  
  
I got up, took my shower and dressed trying not to knock down my model of Rei Ayanami, while opening the drawer to my shirts. I looked around my room. each wall had a Poster from my favorite anime series.  
  
"Lance Bardock, you better hurry or you're gonna be late!" my mother yelled  
  
Oh right school...I muttered and hurried down the steps where my puppy was waiting for me along with my skates.  
  
"Sorry girl not todayt" I said patting her head" you remember what hapened the last time i took you to school  
  
"Yea i know" the dog whined "but it was fun!".....  
  
  
  
  
  
That's the end of my story. Yes it was all a dream, but could this be the beginning of another one? Like Xelloss(slayers) says "That is......a secret! n_n *teleports away* 


End file.
